The invention relates to an X-ray apparatus for medical diagnostic purposes including controlling means for adjusting the X-ray tube voltage, the exposure time and the tube current or the current-time product. The X-ray apparatus further includes a computer for calculating the mutual dependencies of the adjusted values with regard to maximum admissible power and optimum utilization of the X-ray tube.
It is generally known to adjust X-ray apparatus by means of knobs, etc. for the configuration which is desired for the particular examination. The required settings may also be introduced into the apparatus by means of a computer which uses technical or analog settings to check them with regard to the maximum permissible power of the X-ray tube and possibly with regard to a predetermined utilization factor of the tube and then employs further mechanical means for setting the chosen parameters at the appropriate elements of the machine in an analog fashion. The systems require a substantial mechanical expenditure and also a considerable and expensive degree of precision.